Precious Illusions
by Tsubasa Hane
Summary: In a world that could only be a dream, a young girl subconsciously reflects on her heart's greatest fears. INCOMPLETE.
1. Recalling the Dream

This is a real dream that I had one night, that really did come from almost nowhere.  I woke up a complete daze at about 4:28 in the morning, and immediately ran to grab my notebook.  I started writing and didn't stop until it was time for school.  There, I continued writing every second I could sneak in even a word or two.  I didn't stop until I had recorded every aspect still fresh in my mind.  Almost nothing is changed but for the characters' names (one of the few details I couldn't remember) and physical descriptions, done only to incorporate this fic to W Gundam.  In reality, it didn't take all that much; casting was done based on the original appearances of every figure, which hopefully explains why everyone was not necessarily included.

With luck, the story should only be about three or four chapters long, at the most.  Each chapter will be relatively about the same length, a bit longer than this first one.  I realize YAOI seems to be the big hit of the Gundam world right now (why, I'm still not quite sure), but hopefully there are some of you still looking for something fresh and new (yes, even the YAOIs, in my opinion, are starting to loose their originality in them, becoming as nearly clichéd as the "straight" fights they have come to replace).

A word of warning, however before you begin…this fic will NOT end like you think it will.  Don't be fooled by the title.  It will end exactly how it did in the dream, despite the fact that even **I** wasn't too happy with it.  That is all I have to say.

**Dedications:** I hearby dedicate this fic to my giant chocolate sundae topped with hot fudge, whipped cream, chocolate chips, and a side of pickle chips.  So far, it's my number-one suspect for the cause of my wacky dreams.

_I had this dream.  I don't know where it came from, how, or why…but it still haunts me, even now…_

_It was very strange; that's the first thing that comes to my mind as I look back.  It took place in the distant future, a time when man had simultaneously progressed and regresses in evolution.  Airplanes, luxury cruises, electric trains…all such things had long since vanished over the centuries, millennia even.  Castles, which hadn't been built since the once-Middle Ages, rose high into the skies in all their newly resplendent glory.  And yes, inside those magnificent buildings resided the High Monarchy…_*Monarchy!*_…of the kingdom._

_The time of Medieval had come again._

_Now, I know what you must be thinking; 'that's nothing so unusual…just a whiff of her Dark Ages Obsession!'  Believe me, I thought so too at first.  But then, I entered the body of the main character (who had no real name at the time), and that's when  everything got only more confusing.  Unlike most dreams, where one is omniscient and all-knowing, I recalled no more of this strange world than she did, which wasn't all that much.  I saw all that she saw, heard what she heard, even felt what she felt.  The fear…the confusion…even the wonder as she bit into a spoonful of ice cream for the very first time._

_A moment ago, I mentioned a "progress" in humanity as well.  She—I—was one of them.  A human multi-clone, constructed from random bits of DNA donated by an anonymous variety of hosts.  Built in Technology Labs specified for such creation, they—we—are for the sole purpose of physical manual labor upon request, devoid of such inconveniences as raw emotion or sense of individuality.  These were extracted while we were still in the Womb (test tube)._

_I (as I shall now refer my character as) was an experimental model, one of about twenty.  My hair was a pale shade of blonde, my eyes gray, and I stood at about Five-foot-six (taller than my real height, I might add.  Physically, I was only slightly more fit than the average human so I would not tire as easily as the other servants.  I required little food, less sleep, and the word "luxury" meant nothing more than a thin blanket for my bed._

_The perfect servant for any noble._

_I recall the day I was first chosen for service.  My "birth" had just been two days prior (I was born, as were all the semi-clones, a seventeen-year-old…once again, a year senior to my own age in reality), making myself a "fresh one," as the doctors said.  My Lady was none other than Her Royal Highness, Queen of all the Province Land (in our time, we call it France).  Her hair was cut extremely short with bangs elegantly sliding across her left eye, shining a raven-black.  She was near a foot taller than me, staring down at my innocent face with deep royal purple eyes (appropriate, now that I think about it).  Her clothes were nothing less than expected of a woman her position.  Her husband, My Lord, was at her side with his pale-blue eyes and hair so light in color it seemed almost white.  The pale locks flowed down his back in shimmering waves, save for the tuff of locks he kept for bangs.  _

_A unique couple indeed, though these thoughts did not come to my mind until long after I awoke._

_It was My Lady, who went by the name "Lucrecia" (in these days, translated to "Wondrous Angel"), who took a shine to myself.  I was the only female born of that week, and it seemed My Lady liked females.  She was so kind, so gentle, so unbelievably sweet._

_She called me beautiful._

"Look Milliardo!" _she whispered (for "Milliardo" meant "Iron Fist" at this time, though some argue the litteral translation was really "Iron Mask"), _"Isn't she beautiful?"

_My Lord did not respond at first, carefully giving myself a good once-over.  The look of disproval never left his face for even a moment, and I felt a pang at my heart at his expression, though I did not know where it had come from and kept my expression neutral as I was taught to do.  When he felt his inspection was finished, a glare was sent in my general direction while he grunted a response to My Lady's question._

_Either My Lady did not notice his gruffness, or she chose not to acknowledge it.  _

_Before I knew it, My Lady had filled out all the necessary paperwork, paid the required fee, and was guiding me to the carriage.  My Lord's glare only intensified as he spat that servants were to walk alongside and not with Royalty.  My Lady waved him off absently:_

"Oh, Milliardo…it's too far for the girl to walk.  Let her ride just this once.  Besides,  she does not even know the way!"

_In the end, I rode right along side her in the plush seating.  I remember very little of the ride home other than My Lady showing me the various sights of the kingdom.  She pointed to where the freshest market fruits could be purchased, where the pick-pockets resided, even the horse stables.  All places I would become very acquainted with in time.  My programming allowed me to learn such facts very quickly, so I knew most of the land when, at last, we reached the castle…home._

_My Lady was ecstatic with my immediate service, as I began the moment my feet touched the ground._

_In the very first line of this story, I mentioned this had all been simply a dream, as hard as that might be to believe at the moment.  As many of you know, the average dream lasts fifteen to twenty minutes at a time.  In the dream itself, time can seemingly goes on for years, months in this case.  For these reasons, I can recall my first months at the castle as little more than a blur. _

_One thing that stuck out in my mind was the name My Lady gave to me, as I had no real name of my own.  She called me "Mildred"…a lesser variation of "Millandra", commonly known as "Gift from God" in their speak.  I wish I could say the second recollection was as pleasant, but it was not.  I'm not quite sure just when it began, but the "sudden" change in My Lady's attitude towards me, becoming more and more hostile by the day, unnerved me (though, if you remember, it was not supposed to).  My Lady, in general, had grown more and more hostile._

_If you recall, I had been an experimental product of my "kind."  This had not pleased My Lady when she found out, though she had yet a true reason to complain of my services.  The first of my many flaws, however, began to visibly show one day in the form of curiosity.  I became frustratingly curious as to My Lady's temper change.  It was not regularly once a month, as it was with many of the servant girls (I only knew about these because of the extra work I covered for them those days).  She became hard, cold, and uncaring.  Like My Lord._

_The whispers about the castle was that she had grown "spoiled," though I did not recall in my subconscious mind what that word meant._

_It was in this period of time I began to learn Fear, though I did not know it was Fear.  Myself interpreted the strange emotion as simple confusion, and my mind accepted it.  Punishments were dished out any and all servants who did not please either My Lady or My Lord, sometimes for almost no reason.  My Lady never did punish me herself, but My Lord was always more than happy to oblige._

_Up unto this very moment, all I have told you took place in a dream-instant.  That is, it was pre-set into my "memory" as a background to make time for the actual dream, like a well-scripted movie.  The purpose was mostly to make time for the actual dream, the visionary part._

_The first moments of that "vision," I was alone and Confused (as I had yet to register the idea of Fear) inside a dark, musty prison cell, placed there by My Lady, herself, for a crime I did not commit.  It wasn't until I returned to the world of the living, sitting up straight in my own bed, recovering from the dream, that it came to mind that My Lord had framed me in sheer hatred._

_This, my audience, is where the real story began…._


	2. The Two Soldiers

A note to the readers, so as not to confuse you in future chapters:  the events in this story are based down to the last detail on a dream I really did have (I'm not kidding, either…that's not some gimmick for the story.), but I have replaced *myself* with a character from Gundam Wing.  Most of you should have probably figured out who by now; if not, you will…

**Dedications:** This chapter goes out to the song, "Hikari" (and it's English version, "Simple and Clean"), performed by Hikaru Utada for the PS2 game _Kingdom Hearts_, both versions of which I listened to repeatedly while typing out this second chapter.  Download them and you'll see what I mean when I say it REALLY sets the mood…

_I must've stared at the corner of that wall for so long, the seven stones once resting there vanished simply from my will alone.  (When I think about it now, the suggestions doesn't really seem all that unlikely—I was under the control of my subconscious, after all)  The hole left behind was just large enough for myself to squeeze through._

_I don't really remember standing up.  Likewise, I don't remember kneeling down, crawling through the tiny space.  I don't even remember hitting the surface of a large moat surrounding the castle from two stories above.  One moment, I'm serenely (well, as serenely as one can find themselves locked in a prison cell) curled into a fetal position on my hard bed, staring out into oblivion in the direction of the gap, the next, I find myself dashing rapidly through forest-like surroundings, the dead weight of drenched clothing and hair undeniably present._

_There was no one visible to my sight at the moment, but I could easily hear the hoof beats as if they were right beside me.  A rush of adrenalin coursed through my veins at each echoing pound against the earth's surface, and my mind could comprehend little other than to run._

_And run, I did._

_Around the trees, over shrubs, under low-flying branches.  It seemed to never end, never lighten, like a nightmare where you find yourself trapped, alone in an infinite maze, not knowing where to go or what to do (not a bad comparison, if you think about it).  I didn't know what exactly it was I ran from, or why I felt the undesirable urge to do so, but nevertheless I continued on.  I was near out of breath, the calf muscles in my legs painfully protesting the agony I was putting them through, when the oddest thing happened._

_It was almost as if the trees themselves parted way, like a type of floral Red Sea, allowing myself to pass.  A clear dirt path, so smooth and clay-gray in color, it highly resembled a modern-day sidewalk.  (This might sound suspicious now, as I describe it to you, but you must keep in mind that when one gives him- or herself over the subconscious, the strangest surroundings could easily be accepted.) Unfortunately, this "sidewalk" also allowed by pursuers to pass as well.  _

_Despite the pang of claustrophobia I had felt previously, the open space was even worse._

_I could see them now; two of My Lady's soldiermen—as I easily distinguished by their uniforms—atop dazzling white horses, whose coats seemed almost too pure and too white for the path they had trotted.  I dared not look back for more than one time, a second at the most, out of a desperate urge to escape them.  _

_A rush of thoughts flowed through my head at a mile a second, though I could not explain them nor recall them, even now.  I simply turned my head to the front and concentrated on finding an escape route. Because of this, I never saw the taller of the two come up right behind me.  I never heard him, either.  Only the blunt pain of a sword's hilt as it struck the back of my head alerted me of his presence, obviously too late for it to matter._

_The initial blow didn't hurt all that much, but it did cause me to lose my balance and fall to the ground.  A sharp, but tiny, rock struck my left cheek (I had landed face-down) and the sting could be felt as realistically as had it physically occurred to my[real]self.  It was at this moment the hoof beats ceased, soon replaced by human footsteps; no doubt, the one who hit me had dismounted for a closer look._

_I partially lifted my body up, finding it aching from the impact on the ground, but not so much as my cheek.  Leaning on one outstretched arm, my free hand managed to find its way to the now warm trickle on my cheek, brushing at it reflexively before pulling away.  A thin line of crimson traveled from my ring finger just past my wrist._

_Blood._

_A foreshadowing, perhaps? (Indeed, as I shudder now when I realize the meaning behind it.)_

_The damp, semi-curly locks weighed heavily around my face, obstructing all but the solid ground from my view, but I could hear the second soldier approaching, still atop his horse.  A sudden chill went through my as I "sensed" I was about to be struck again.  Startled, I shot my head up and unintentionally locked eyes with my assailant._

_He froze, sword still held above his head.  Time seemed to almost stand still in that one moment's pause, and I had a chance to observe him, much like My Lady had taught me to do whenever I came upon a stranger (_"For your safety," _she would say, _"it's utterly important never to forget a face!"_).  Something deep inside me stirred—more like screamed—of familiarity, almost as if I knew this boy (for that's what he seemed to be; a boy no older than myself) from somewhere before…but exactly where or when, I couldn't seem to remember._

_Had I remembered that moment, I just might have been brought to tears…much like I was the first moments I had awoken and did...._

_His eyes.  The first thing about him I couldn't help but notice were his eyes.  In my short life, I had never seen eyes any shade of green whatsoever, let alone pure emeralds.  They seemed almost to draw me in; so captivating, they were.  _

_As strange as it may sound, despite the fact that he had attacked me just seconds before, I found complete appeasement in his penetrating gaze.  _

_Hair the color of cinnamon adorned his crown, falling forward to a sort of uni-bang that shielded most of the upper right part of his face; a much more masculine version of My Lady's hair, my mind thought (but did not register completely).  He stood very tall with well-toned muscles easily showing through the uniform he wore (black pants, metallic-blue uniform-jacket, and black boots, I remember, all made of an extremely light—but durable—material).  He wore no helmet, as soldiers only did so when heading off to war.  _

_I'm not quite sure how long we faced-off like that; it seemed like an eternity had passed before the second soldier, shorter with violet-colored eyes and long, chestnut hair pulled into an ankle-length braid (save the tuff of bangs across his forehead), pulled his horse directly behind his companion._

"What is it, Triton?" _The braided one called out, giving me a menacing glare as he dismounted, _"Why'd you stop?"

_His name is Triton, my brain repeated, though I wasn't sure why the information seemed to important to me suddenly._

_Triton gave a sudden frown, though it seemed to be directed more towards himself than mine.  Lowing his weapon cautiously, he bent down onto one knee to meet my current height, never once breaking our consistent eye contact.  I watched him with ample cautiousness of my own, my facial features never once betraying me._

_When he first spoke, his voice was quiet, with a warm and almost…comforting (?) tone: _"Duo, did Her Majesty not inform us that this is one of those new 'semi-clones'?" _…but not directed towards me._

_An expression of surprise at the question crossed the braided one's facial features as he dismounted his horse, one eyebrow arched.  _"She did, indeed; told us all 'bout 'em, too." _His accent struck me as distinctively American, though I couldn't recall how I even knew what an American accent sounded like. _"Artificially created, no real emotions, built solely for the purpose of physical labor…unable to feel real pain, either, if my mem'ry serves me right.  Why'd you—"

"If she is all you say, why does she cry, then?"

_Those words brought a moment of silence from Duo (my mind easily remembered his name, though I had only heard it once), who didn't seem to have an answer to respond with.  In fact, he seemed all the more surprised—shocked, even—at this discovery.  Even the horses, despite an animal's nature to take such news with little interest, seemed like they were caught off guard._

_But no one was more shocked as I that moment.  Indeed, I could feel tiny droplets of salt water flowing from the corner of my eyes, mixing with the trick of blood.  I moved to wipe them away, but Triton beat me too it.  Instinctively, I flinched under his touch…but he seemed so sincere; his touch, so gentle._

"What be your name?" _he asked me as soft as possible._

"I have no name," _a voice—my voice—responded, just barely above a whisper, _"But My Lady would always call me 'Mildred'."

_The mood had changed dramatically in these last few seconds, and I felt much more at ease.  Triton offered be a hand gentlemanly, pulling myself to my feel slowly. I stumbled a bit, suffering from both exhaustion and quite a nasty headache (though the latter did not seem as bad as it probably should have been, a part of me was reminded I should not have felt anything at all).  _

_Our eyes still had not broken the gaze we had held for quite some time now._

_I did not see the American until he appeared once more, casually leaning on Triton's shoulder, polishing a bright red apple on his shirt. (There were no apple trees around, so I assumed he must have had it with him all along.)_

"Midii, eh?" _Unknowingly, he had just given me my very first nickname. _"I'm startin' to think we been trackin' the wrong person.  'Been lookin' for a crook, you know." _Not even pausing for a breath, he motioned to the boy whose shoulder he leaned on. _ "Well, this here be Triton Bloom, one of Her Highness' best soldiers.  And you can call me Duo Maxwell; I may run and hide, but I n—mphft!" _The rest of his speech was muffled by Triton grabbing the apple he still held and stuffing it in his mouth in one swift move, rolling his eyes all the while._

_A small giggle escaped my lips at the interaction, a hand reflexively coming up to cover it less than a second later.  I doubt either of them noticed; it came out more like a cough, or perhaps a hiccup.  My character (notice the different noun usage) had never laughed before, and was not used to the action._

_As Duo liberated the apple, Triton turned his attention back to me.  I quickly lowered my arm, attempting to hide them both behind my back.  He must've noticed how I tensed up suddenly, because I certainly noticed how unbelievably soft he kept his voice, even more so than before. _

"What is it you were running from, Mildred?"

_Something clicked inside, and before I realized it, I had responded: _"Midii…if you please.  Call me Midii."

_Duo snickered in the background as Triton grinned.  _"Midii, then."

_I opened my mouth to answer his original question, but paused as I realized I didn't know what to say.  What *was* it I was running from?  For that matter…why did I both to run away in the first place?  Surely, My Lady would have realized the mistake sooner or later.  I didn't steal  anything from here…I would never!  _

_ But then, it came to me in a flash.  _"My Lord!" _The words escaped as if they were something I was hearing for the first time (and in a way, they were)._

"…His Highness?" _Both soldiers repeated at the same time, genuine looks of confusion returning once more. _"What about Him?" _Duo added._

_My eyes suddenly focused on a spot on the ground some feet away, though I spoke directly to them both.  _"He…he does not like me.  I heard him say he wished I were executed for my faults…but I don't even know what I did wrong!" _I looked back up at them, the moisture in my eyes returning. _"I've done nothing wrong!  You have to believe me—My Lady has to believe me—…I would never do any wrong to her!"

_I was growing hysteric, I knew.  Triton had to place both hands on my shoulders to restrain me.  _"Midii…Midii!  Calm down!  I believe you!"

_I ceased my tiny thrashings._  "…you do?" _he nodded.  If I knew how, I might have smiled at his comforting words.  But I didn't know how.  Looking back, I must've looked pretty strange to the outside viewer, staring at him the way I did, a completely emotionless expression on my face.  _"Thank you."_ I finally managed to whisper, not knowing what else to say.  _

_He responded to my gratitude by gently brushing away the loose strands of hair having fallen into my vision from before.  Of all the moments I vividly remember in detail, this was definitely my second favorite of all (you'll find out which was my favorite later on).  It was almost like something out of a movie, something I didn't want to end._

_But of course, Duo was still there with us.  _"Well, Romeo…what'd you suggest we do now?" _He was grinning for some reason, receiving a glare in response._

_I stared at him. _"Who's Romeo?" _I asked, curious.  There was no one else around, and neither of their names were 'Romeo.'_

_Triton just shook his head, still glaring at his friend._ "Forget it."

_Our hands were still clasped_

_Without letting go, he motioned for Duo to move closer.  They whispered for a few minutes—of what, I still don't know.  I barely caught snippets of the conversation, mostly from Duo ("You're crazy!"--"…never get away with…"--"Hopeless Romantic!"), but it wasn't hard to tell they were discussing myself.  _

_For the briefest moment, I feared they would turn me in.  I became so worried, my hands started to shake.  But then Triton did the sweetest thing; he looked back at me with concern, then gave the hand he still held a little squeeze in reassurance._

_I still didn't smile, but even I could tell how much my eyes were shining with gratitude.  And something else, too.  It was one of those "emotions" I knew nothing of, neither by name nor feeling.  But I did know, unlike the Confusion, this was one feeling I liked…_

"Well, Midii," _Duo spoke up, noticing the interaction between myself and Triton with a proud smile (something I used to see from My Lady before she 'changed'), _"We certainly can't take you back to the castle."

_Relief flooded through my veins, as I closed my eyes in silent gratitude.  But then a question came to mind. _"If you're not taking me to the castle…where *are* you taking me?"

_With a grin I could by now consider his trademark, Duo secretly walked back over to the horses, who were still close by, mounting one of them before handing Triton the reigns to the other.  In turn, Triton mounted his own horse, then offered a hand to me.  Feeling like I could melt under his caring gaze, I grabbed hold and allowed him to pull me up into his tight embrace, safe atop the saddle.  He protectively wrapped his arms around my waist, holding onto the reins in front of me, his fists rested against my stomach.  As I leaned back subconsciously (or is it 'sub-subconsciouly'?) into the warmth his body gave off, he whispered in my ear: _

"…someplace where I can keep you safe."

My breath caught in my throat as both Duo and Triton simultaneously cracked their reins, the horses both responding with a triumphant whinny before taking off into the afternoon sun, deeper into the woods. 


	3. What Love Means

Ack!  I apologize for this taking so long to get out, but I have two legitimate excuses and only one person to blame: my dad.  First, he _finally_ decided (on a whim) that he should straighten out his "office", a.k.a. the room where all our comps connect to the internet, and where I do a lot of my work in.  Of course, since I wasn't around and anything he didn't recognize he threw out, I lost my entire first draft of the story!  After the lecture I gave him on not to touch my stuff EVER again, I had to sit down and try to remember the whole thing all over again.  It took me three days to finally remember and record all the details over again, and another week to re-Gundamize 'em.  The second fault would be my dad banning me from the room (again) for a good while for—get this—not answering the phone one day.  Three other people in the house, and I get punished because I ignored it to finish a story I was reading online!  I swear he's out to get me.  Anyways, enough dwelling on the past, here's the longest and most *interesting* chapter of the saga (only one more to go!).

**Dedications:** This chapter goes out to the anime _G Gundam_ and the cartoon series _Batman Beyond_ for restoring my faith in Trowa/Midii as a couple…(just look at George De Sand/Marie Louise and Terry McGinnis/Melanie Walker, respectively.  Tell me they don't remind you of Trowa and Midii in almost ever way possible, I dare you!)

A cerulean, leather-bound journal lay open atop the wooden desk, freshly inscribed with neatly printed letterings.  The pen used to write them still hovered over its last words, trembling with the hand that held it.  Drops of tears began falling down on the paper, nearly smudging more than a few words.

It took all the willpower she had to keep going.  She had to keep going; the reasons, she couldn't quite fathom, but she knew she had to.  Over on her right, a large digital clock displayed the current time: _3:48 a.m._, but other than the glowing, red numbers, there was nothing but shadows.  The moon had just hidden behind a cloud for a brief moment, leaving her in complete and utter darkness.  

Alone with her thoughts.  

Breifly, she wished the memories away, that the notebook would be gone—forgotten—by the time her source of luminosity revealed itself once more.  That she could forget the lingering phobia that was still haunting her.

The moonlight returned; the journal remained.

In despair, she closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to calm herself.  Her hand grew steady enough to continue within a moment's time, so she once more took to the task in front of her and continued to write….

_In the mysterious, fantisophical world of dreams, there are moments that drift by in a heartbeat, and others that choose to play out to the very second, sometimes even in a slow-motion speed.  There are times when your mind is actually able to register the fact that you are dreaming, times when the possibility dawns on you but never fully sinks in, and times when you unknowingly give in to the surreal ambiance, accepting it as a reality._

_That horse ride I shared with Triton was all of the above, yet none of it, all in one._

_(I'm probably confusing you, I know.  But please let me explain….)_

_From the moment we first took off into a canter, my immediate surrounds instantly became a blur.  Sure, I know there were trees, flora, fauna…but myself neither saw them nor cared.  I could feel none of the gusts of wind or low-flying branches pelting at my skin, only the gentle touch of his strong arms encircling my waists, holding me close, and my head leaning back against his chest (technically, given our heights, I reached about his neck); the material, despite its metallic nature, I found to be softer than the softest of down pillows.  It was a euphoria not even my real self had ever experienced before, let alone the "self" I then was._

_Although my mind "registered" this all as reality, it had never felt more like a dream._

_Before I knew it, we had come across a medium-sized cabin right in the middle of the forest.  It was quaint, very simplistic yet with an elegance one could not ignore.  It also appeared to be quite cozy.  No sooner had Duo dismounted his horse (Triton and I still remained atop his), than did appear at the door a young woman, most likely this house's owner.  _

_I had to do a double-take when I first saw her; she looked EXACTLY like My Lady!  The resemblance was uncanny; for an instant, I though I had been betrayed (both ironic and horrible is that tingling sensation of fear never once left me, I believe.) and would be handed back over to throw in the dungeon.  I almost considered running, right there and then._

_But then, I looked the second time.  There were definite similarities, I had to admit.  Her hair was of the exact same shade and style as My Lady's, if slightly shorter; they stood at similar height and build, though My Lady was most certainly not as dainty as she; Her complexion and facial features were present, but much fairer.  She seemed to be closer to my age rather than My Lady's, who I recalled had been in her early twenties.  _

_That's when it dawned on me:  Her younger sister!  I had heard stories of the individual who stood before me, though most were vague and simply stated that she had grown weary of the castle (and My Lord's temper), choosing a simpler and quieter life amongst the wilderness._

_Her eyes instantly focused on Duo, who was now casually leaning against his horse, and sprung to life with happiness.  A aura of smugness seemed to surround him suddenly, and I could only suspect that it was for her._

"Duo!" _she exclaimed, running to meet him. _"What a surprise!" 

_He swept her up into a tight embrace, spinning her around once as she laughed.  _"How's it going, Hilde-babe?" _he questioned her, then turned to the two of us (Triton and me, that is) without so much as a reply to his previous question. _"You remember Triton Bloom, I b'leive…" _he began.  She nodded in confirmation before turning her attention to me. _"And this pretty lil' this be Mil—er—Midii."

_She took a step forward out of her friend's arms to greet us. _"A pleasure to meet you, Midii."

_Introductions were quite formal, yet friendly all in one.  I had never even known it was possible before then, having only witnessed the transactions between My Lady and My Lord with visitors from other kingdoms…and that was just business matters.  I found myself growing unusually shy all of a sudden, choosing not to speak as I extended my own hand.  Hilde took it with both of hers, holding tightly as a symbol of welcoming (for, in this world, a double-handed handshake was meant as a sign of comforting friendship to those who wanted, or even needed it).  _

_As a precaution, I gave Triton a quick glance to see his reaction.  Much as I trusted the woman standing before me, I found myself thinking of this boy as… "protector" doesn't seem strong enough a word, though none others come to mind.  In turn, he gave me a reassuring smile, as well as a nudge forward._

_Duo, meanwhile, had gotten over his initial reaction to Hilde (of which I found rather inquiring) and was tethering up the two horses. _"Good boy, Shinigami," _he muttered to his own steed while giving his coat a good patting, _"You 'n Heavyarms deserve a good rest."

"Shinigami? Heavyarms?" _I found myself asking.  Despite the strangeness of the latter name, it was the former that caught my attention; for even there, Shinigami was known as the Death God._

_I was almost certain Duo hadn't heard me, not even expecting an explanation, but he gave me one all the same. _"That's right, Midii.  Two of the best war horses you'll ever come 'cross, 'guarantee it.  Heavyarms's well-known for kick-fightin' the enemy in battle…not an easy thing for a horse t'do, mind you, 'specially with a rider on 'em…thus acting like another weapon for the soldier ridin' 'im, an' Shinigami here 'been known to be the last thing an emeny sees 'fore I get to 'em, if you catch my drift." _He sounded so proud, I hadn't the heart to question further._

_As he led them to the back of the house (most likely where they could roam and eat without drifting too far), Hilde ushered myself and Triton inside.  I was amazed as the appearance; it seemed much larger from the inside than from the out, perhaps because of the vast open space of each room, themselves seeming to have little bordering between them.  _

_The first thing Hilde did was to drag me (quite literally, in fact) to one of the smaller rooms—her bedroom, I quickly deduced—for a change of clothing.  It puzzled me as to why I required a change, but then…for the first time…I actually looked down to survey my ensemble.  The shoes I had on were caked with mud, but seemed to have once been white, with thin rubber bottoms (like those of sneakers, but in more of a ballet-shoe type of style); my long-sleeved shirt was more than just a few sizes too big, the collar of it hanging off of one shoulder loosely and coming down to far below my waist, but in a rather flattering shade of beige; pale (actually, more like extremely faded) denim-colored pants were the only piece of the outfit that fit me properly, though they were made of cotton rather than actual denim.  _

_She was right; I **could** use a change of clothing._

_Of course, as always, it might be crucial to mention that my facial features had yet to change.  The expression it held was still as blank as a refrigerator magnet, and (for some reason) my eyes no longer held that shine they did before, either. I must have seemed to her like I could not comprehend a word she said, if it were not for my immediate response to the outstretched clothing she held to me.  I whispered a 'thank you' as she guided me to the changing room, saying to come back to the kitchen (I had seen it on the way to the bedroom) when I was done._

_Before I knew it, I was freshly dressed with my face washed and my hair combed.  I stood in front of the looking glass, back in her bedroom (the only way out was through it) to assess my newest appearance.  Despite the overall improvement, something inside me wanted to break down in tears at the sight. My hair, having finally managing to detangle it into the soft, platinum curls I naturally possessed, hung limply a little ways behind my shoulders.  It tended to stray towards my face, obscuring the outer edges of my vision…but for some reason, I didn't mind._

_Boots were something I was rather unfamiliar with, but I found the jet-black pair to be even more comfortable than those I had disposed of.  Jeans—real jeans, made from real navy denim—hugged by legs comfortingly, and I found them much warmer than the cotton imitation.  I had never worn a sweater softer than the mahogany wool that actually fit my slim figure.  It had grown colder as time passed and night began to fall, so I had also taken the jacket she gave me in case I grew chilly.  It was hunter green.  An army jacket._

_But what startled me more than anything was the ornament atop the vanity.  It dangled right in the center, suspended deftly from two pegs at the mirror's top: a tiny, golden cross hanging from a delicate chain of the same color._

_Have you ever had the strongest sense of déjà vu, but no possible memory of such a feeling having ever happened before?  I can't even begin to explain the emotions running through my mind as everything sunk in, yet didn't.  (Oh, there I go again with the confusion.  I do apologize for it, really.)  I couldn't take it any longer; before any more of this phantom guilt could allude me any farther, I ran out of the room with barely a glance behind me._

_I stopped just outside the kitchen doorway, hearing the conversation inside and not wishing to intrude.  A glance around the doorframe saw Triton sitting at the counter, a sandwich in front of him and an empty stool beside, with Hilde leaning against the kitchen sink (I could easily recognize it as that, despite being at least half the size of those in the castle), with Duo so close beside her they looked joined at the hip.  His arm had managed to snake around her waist in a matter of seconds, but she seemed not to mind.  I couldn't hear the conversation at hand with their quiet whisperings, so I opted (against my usual judgment) to enter the room, though I did so rather timidly._

_I was first greeted by Hilde, who was the only one of the three to have been facing in the direction of the door at the time, but soon became the direct center of attention.  It was a touch unnerving; even my real-life persona never did enjoy the spotlight. They remained silent for a long time, like they expected me to say something.  I froze.  Thankfully, patience didn't seem to be one of Duo's strongest virtues as he turned his attention back to Hilde, breaking the long spell of silence. _

_With what could be described as a blush on my face, I made my way over to the counter and took the seat right next to Triton.  He offered me a bite of his sandwich, but I wasn't hungry.  Duo and Hilde immediately continued their conversation, and to me, the tension seemed to almost disappear._

_I barely caught snippets of what the couple talked about, having become more interested in the way they interacted.  It was like they were the only two people in the world, forget about me and Triton.  There was a spark in her shining eyes with every word, something that could only be described as…as…(oh, what is that word?!) Happiness.  True Happiness.  _

_Time seemd to fly by, as this "scene" held little importance to my subconscious and it wasn't long before night had fallen.  One piece of information I had managed to gather from the time in the kitchen was that we (Duo, Triton, and myself) had decided to stay here for a while…well, the boys has decided it and I would have probably agreed to nearly anything Triton suggested.  We should be safe, according to Hilde, since none of the Queen's soldiers ever came out this far on woods patrol._

_Once more, the scene shifted on me suddenly, finding myself back in Hilde's bedroom right alongside her.  Again, she shifted through the array of clothing in her closet, managing to pull out two sets of flimsy, yet comfortable clothing._

"What are these?"_ I found myself asking; never before had the thought of possessing more than one outfit occurred to me, let alone two in one day!_

_In response, Hilde gave a slight chuckle.  My first thought was of how much I liked her laugh; it sounded almost musical, like bells…or something like that. _"These are Pajamas, Midii."_ She responded to my question._ "You wear them for sleeping…I'm guessing you've never worn any in the castle before?"_ I shook my head, and she smiled again before handing one of the outfits to me.  Again, I took them, but this time stared at the cloth in my hands.  Inspected them._

_I expected some type of hidden memorabilia in them, like those than had been haunting me since the dream (though, still, I did not know it was a dream) first began.  But it was like a moment in time where I could be free from them; both the loose, cotton pants and shoulder-sleeved shirt were in a relatively normal shade of baby blue, a color neither by subconscious nor sub-subconscious (nor memory, later on) could ever remember wearing. The pants were striped on both sides with white, and the shirt was plain with a tiny emblem in the center (the exact design I don't recall, seeing as this set of clothing meant little to the overall tone other than temporary relief, But I think it was some sort of tiny dragon…Chinese, if I'm not mistaken.)._

_She gave me a pillow and blanket, pointing towards the couch by the window._

"I'd give you the bed,"_ she explained kindly,_ "But to be honest…the couch is actually much more comfortable.  I think you'll like it."__

_With nothing more than a nod to signal that I understood her, I slowly began to set my little sleeping quarters for the night.  But there was still something bothering me—some nagging little voice in the back of my head that desperately wanted to know why Duo and Hilde react towards each other the way they do.  I already deduced that they had known each other before that day…but the question was: how well?_

_(I always was such a closet gossip.  Yes, there is such a thing.)_

_Hilde must have noticed the glances I curiously snuck her, as if I would somehow find the answer that way.  The first time she caught me, I shrunk back in fear as I would back in the castle for having done something wrong. _

_It turned out, I had nothing to fear at all. _"Is there something you wanted to ask me?"_ She did not yell; if anything, there was more amusement in her voice than anything else._

_I hesitated before speaking, and when I did, my voice had regressed back to its timid state. _"I…was just wondering…" _During my brief hiatus, Hilde turned to sit casually on the edge of her bed, facing me.  I dared not meet her in the eye._ "Well, you and Duo—"

"Ah, I see.  Say no more, honey." _She cut me off before I could even ask. It was as if she had read my mind and knew what I was going to ask._

_In that moment, a far-off look took over her expression as she smiled in such a way I did not know how to react to.  So I stayed quiet and let her speak. _"You see, Duo and I are old friends.  When I grew up at the castle, he would always be playing pranks on me or trying to get me in trouble.  Rather annoying little brat…not unlike the person we know now." _I almost smiled at that._ "It wasn't long, though, before one of his tricks backfired one day, courtesy of Yours Truly.  I guess after that, mister Prankster Prince had found his newest partner in crime.  Nobody, from the servants to the soldiers to even my sister herself, was safe from our wrath.  Oh, we had so much fun in those days!  And as we got older…well…we grew closer." _She paused for a moment, but I dared not break the silence._

"The day he was accepted as a soldier was they he told me he loved me.  Of course, I responded whole-heartedly.  I felt like the happiest woman in the kingdom; I was in love!" _I hadn't noticed it before then, but I had somehow managed to find a seat on the couch, leaning my head against the side wall with a sigh at her story.  For a brief moment, I imagined myself in Hilde's position, with her emotions and life. _"Even after I left, Duo would come visit me whenever he got the chance.  He promised that whenever he was granted pardon from his services, we would be married and live happily ever after…"_ She shook her head, snapping out of the daze which had held her for a bit. _"Sounds kind of silly, doesn't it?"

"Not at all,"_ I whispered without thinking._ "I think it sounds wonderful."

_Hilde smiled motherly (motherly…I don't know where that word had come from, but it's the only way to describe the serenity she seemed to emit) at me almost in thanks, before saying we should probably get to sleep, that she could tell the boys were out like a light from Duo's snoring.  That tickle in my throat erupted again for a brief moment, sounding less peculiar and more like laughter than the first time.  I almost covered my mouth again, but Hilde began to laugh as well and I felt at ease.  Climbing into her bed, Hilde dimmed down the lantern to a faint glow before settling down into a peaceful slumber_

_But for some reason, I was not tired.  Oh sure, I felt the fatigue that wearied each and every one of my muscles…but I just couldn't sleep._

_Not wishing to disturb Hilde, who looked so unbelievably comfortable in her dreams, I chose to quietly sneak out of bed (well…couch), and go exploring.  I never told My Lady, but I would always do such a thing at the castle when I couldn't sleep.  Everything was so familiar and tedious during the day, but the night always added a little spark of mystery with it's ethereal moonlight glow illuminating each and every corner._

_I came to a little room I had not seen, towards the back of the house.  Through a nearby window, I could easily see the horses, still pasteurizing out in the back, apparently not affected by the lack of sunshine.  There was little in the room, for it was very small in size; just barely larger than half that of Hilde's bedroom.  There was a wide chair over by the set of windows, and I found myself drawn to it.  I sat down and leaned over the edge of the back, finding a warm feeling of pleasure watching the nighttime wildlife in action.  The chair was hardly taller than my neck, so I folded my arms atop it to rest my head, turning my body towards the middle of the chair while still dangling one foot over the edge.  I found myself wandering back to the conversation I had with Hilde a little while back.  So deep in thought I was, I didn't even notice anyone else had entered the room until I felt the sudden weight of another person sitting down next to me._

_I turned my head (not very far, since my body was already faced towards it) and came eye-to-eye with Triton, who offered an apologetic smile for disturbing my musings.  I was suddenly glad to be sitting down, feeling I might have collapsed otherwise._

"Couldn't sleep, either?" _I shook my head no ever so slightly,_ "Anything in particular on your mind?"_ I was about to respond in the same manner, but paused instead.  He easily took this as a confirmation and asked if I wanted to share._

"It's nothing, really,"_ I hardly recognized my own voice, for it had suddenly grown much stronger, yet softer,_ "I'm just a little…confused…. Hilde was talking about when she lived at the castle.  Something about being Duo's 'partner in crime'…" _Triton rolled his eyes as if he had heard the story a thousand times before, but laughed all the while.  I leaned my head to the side so it was back resting on my arms, yet so I could still look at him. _"She said this one word, though, and I know it means something good, but I don't know what it is."

_It was an innocent question, even I knew that, and my child-like voice emphasized the thought even further.  Triton didn't even seem to think it was important to answer right away, using the [surprisingly] comforting silence to stroke a few random strands of my hair, tucking those that obstructed my vision behind my ear._

"And what word would that be?" _he finally asked, tenderness present in the way he said it._

_I sat up straight, still facing him, as my expression remained continuously neutral (I don't believe it ever changed once, but that could be just me). _"Love." _He seemed genuinely surprised, but in an almost good way. _"What does 'Love' mean, Triton?  I've never heard it before."

_He lowered his hand and looked for a moment like he was in deep thought, briefly turning his eyes downward and bringing a hang to his chin thoughtfully. _"You've **never** heard it before?" 

"No."

_He seemed to be having a hard time finding the right words._ "Well…it's like…being engulfed in a warm, comfortable blanket.  Feeling safe and needed…"_ I had expected a deep analysis, like My Lady had always given any time I questioned on words or things.  _

_Triton suddenly grew that far-off look as he continued speaking, much as Hilde had before, though he continued eye contact with me.  It was like the moment when he had found me in the woods. _"Something you feel towards someone.  It's…very hard to describe, actually. You'd have to experience it…yourself…to really understand…"

_He sat so close, I could feel the heat radiating from his body.  Yet it made me shiver.  I stared at him unwavering with that neutral expression, innocence sparkling in my eyes.  The atmosphere grew thick…and warm.  Like I had suddenly found myself wrapped in a warm…comfortable…blanket…_

_He leaned in; I didn't move a muscle.  My eyes closed, but instead of tensing up, I'd never felt more relaxed. (I lied before when I said that 'guilt' feeling never once left me…for in that instant, I felt nothing but warmth.).  I felt his lips briefly brush against mine, opening my eyes as he slowly  pulled away, but not completely.  _

_I still didn't move, just stared at him for a moment.  He did the same, still leaned towards me.  Then, he closed his eyes again (as did I), and kissed me again. His hand found it's way to mine, still resting atop the back of the chair, and held it gently._

_In that moment, I suddenly understood the meaning of the word "Love."_


End file.
